Thank Goodness for detention
by ShanThePotterTribute1D
Summary: Hexing Slytherins, running from Filch and a small kiss on the lips. Thank Goodness for Detentions.


Hey guys,

So basically, I was on twitter asking about what pairings to do a small one shot on. And basically a friend of mine suggested her and Sirius. Her name's Athena. And she role-plays as Athena McGonagall, Minerva's daughter. So here it is!

Sx

Disclaimer: Athena owns Sirius' heart. :D

* * *

><p>"Detention again, Sirius?" McGonagall spoke through her squinted eyes, as the familiar curly haired 6th year made his way to a desk near the front of her transfiguration classroom. He shuffled his feet foreword while his lips twitched into a wry smile almost identical to his dog form. His Gryffindor tie was lose around his neck and his shirt was not tucked in. Professor McGonagall gave a large sigh as she took in his scruffy appearance. "Sirius, your look like you have been running through Hagrid's pumpkin patch, could you at least have the decency to tuck your shirt in?"<p>

Sirius mumbled something incoherently before slumping in a chair and taking out a quill and rolls of parchment. The doors to the classroom opened once again, a few other students coming in for detention. McGonagall got out her list of those who were suppose to be in detention.

"Osteen?" A small 3rd year girl raised her hand shakily. "Reason?"

"Put too much Powdered Horn of Bicorn in my potion. Caused an explosion" she mumbled nervously.

"Jettison?" A confident 5th year boy raised his arm in the air.

"Filch found me trying to set off fireworks in the girls bathroom, Myrtle dobbed on me" He huffed. He obviously was annoyed at this news.

"Black. Why are you here Sirius?" McGonagall narrowed her eyes as Sirius' grin became lopsided.

"Placed a sticking charm on a first year next to the portrait of Bertie Bott on the 4th floor, took Flitwick 28 minutes to get them off" he sighed. Many of the students in detention quietly giggled to themselves. Professor McGonagall ignored them and carried on down the list, until she reached a name she had never seen on the list before. She was infuriated.

"Athena!" A 6th year girl who was sitting in the corner raised her hand. It was her first detention ever and McGonagall was not happy. "My own daughter in detention... I am absolutely ashamed of you. Reason?"

"For standing up to a Slytherin" she spoke proudly. McGonagall raised an eyebrow, her temper becoming out of control.

"For standing up to a Slytherin? In what way may I ask?" McGonagall took off her glasses, her hand shaking with annoyance.

"I hexed him, Bat bogey hex. He called Lily a mud blood! I'm not having that!" Sirius' eyes popped out of his head. Goody two shoes Athena McGonagall had stood up for her friend by hexing a Slytherin. He was very impressed. McGonagall however was not happy or impressed.

"Nothing. I repeat nothing give you the right to attack a student, Slytherin or not!" she shouted. Athena hung her head in shame. McGonagall finished yelling at her daughter, now addressing everyone. "Now I am going off to speak with Dumbledore. In the meantime I would like for you to remain here in silence please"

She scooted out of the door, heels clomping on the ground while her rich emerald green robes trailed behind her, leaving the students breathless. Everyone stayed quiet for a few minutes before Sirius spoke up.

"Psst. Athena!" he whispered, catching blonde's attention. Athena had a little crush on Sirius, but he didn't know and come to think of it, neither did Athena. "Nice going. What did the Slytherin look like?"

"Hideous as usual. Go away, Black. I don't fancy being in trouble again" she said sarcastically, laughing slightly as Sirius looked taken aback, smiling all the while.

"Feisty are we?" he winked and turned around to face the front again. McGonagall returned within a few minutes and the hour long detention began. They were made to write lines, the usual. Sirius was made to write 'sticking charms are not to be used on first years' and Athena had to write 'I have ashamed my mother by hexing a Slytherin'. Athena was not impressed when her mother had told her this was what she had to write. Others were let out before her, because their reasons for detention were less severe. One by one they were left until it was her and Sirius left. McGonagall decided to call time on theirs twenty minutes after the rest and banished them form the room. It was 9:00 dead when their detention had finished. Filch was wondering around the castle looking for students out of bed. They found this out themselves.

"Well... look what we have here. Black and McGonagall going for a midnight stroll..." he grinned widely as the two Gryffindors stared at each other. "Oh dear we are in trouble"

"But Mr. Filch, we just had detention, we're on our way to the common room" said Athena.

"I'm afraid that's not going to work, unless you can prove it?" he sniggered.

"Of course... What Sirius?" But Sirius didn't listen, he just grabbed Athena's wrist and legged it down the first floor corridor.

Filch hadn't even registered what was going on until they were out of sight. When they reached the grand staircase they were seven floors away from the common room. Sirius led them to the portrait of the astronomer and a quick as the words 'scurrilous scoundrel' they were on the seventh floor. They could hear someone else walking muttering to themselves. It was professor Turnham, divinations professor. They ran down the corridor away from the voice, past the spiralling staircase leading to the divination classroom, through a portrait and out onto the grand staircase. The staircase moved, taking them to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Who's there? Password?" snored the fat lady. Where they really out this late?

"Gillyweed" spoke Athena McGonagall. The portrait swung open and they both rushed inside. They laughed and collapsed on the sofa and chairs in the common room. It wasn't until they stopped laughing that they realised the common room was deserted.

"Where is everyone? I thought it was only about 9 o clock?" Asked Sirius.

"That's what my watch says. Normally people are down here doing homework" she said, suspicion in her eyes.

"No Athena" he breathed closing in on her face. "Only you do homework" he winked and stood up, Athena felt like she was about to explode. Was Sirius flirting with her? He took off his robe and jumper before flinging it on the arm chair before shoving his bag there too. Athena could see his muscle through his shirt. Athena had never thought about Sirius in that way, until now that is. She knew he was attractive but it wasn't until now that she appreciated how attractive.

"Game of exploding snap, Athena?" he winked, again making her heart fluster a little.

"No thanks. I'm off to bed, see you tomorrow Sirius" She stood up from the sofa and went over to where Sirius stood. She offered a hug to him and he accepted. His arms where strong around hers and the feel was comforting. She felt safe, not that she was in any danger to begin with. The hug broke apart and they were left staring at each other. Sirius place a small chaste kiss on her lips, a tingling feeling spread through her body.

"Night, Athena" he winked once again and took his stuff up to the boy's dormitory. She stood there and her hand flew to her lips, where Sirius had been just a few minutes before. All she could think about was one thing, _thank goodness for detention_.

* * *

><p>Well there you go. It's all done for you girl!<p>

Read and Review

Sx


End file.
